LOVE
by SeulRa Choi
Summary: "Aku selalu mencintaimu yunnie, berbahagialah setelah ini.." -Kim Jaejoong-/ "Apakah memiliki perasaan seperti ini membuatku mengkhianati-mu boojae?" -Jung Yunho-/ "Eonni lepaskanlah dia, aku mencintainya.." -Choi Seul Ra- Apakah pada akhirnya jung yunho dapat melupakan mendiang istrinya dan memulai lembaran baru dengan choi seul ra? (GS! Maafkan typo bertebaran.)
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE**

 **Cast ini dimiliki oleh Tuhan, maaf jika ada typo dan cast yang tidak sesuai. Ini adalah ff pertama saya, so enjoy!**

 **Pengenalan Cast : F(female)/M(male)**

 **Jung Yunho(M) = 35 y.o (President Jung Corp)**

 **Jung(Kim)Jaejoong(F) = 32 y.o (Pemilik cafe cojje/Istri Jung Yunho)**

 **Jung Jiyoel(F) = 7 y.o (Putri tunggal Yunho dan jaejoong)**

 **Choi Siwon(M) = 39 y.o (President Hyundai corp dan choi corp/appa seul ra)**

 **Choi(Kim)Heechul(F) = 37 y.o (Designer/Istri Choi Siwon/umma seul ra)**

 **Choi Seul Ra(F) = 23 y.o (Mahasiswi)**

 **Park Yoochun (M) = 35 y.o (Direktur Jung Corp/kekasih kim junsu)**

 **Kim Junsu(F) = 28 y.o (Sekertaris jung yunho)**

 **Park(Shim)Changmin(M)= 25 y.o (Direktur Park corp/adik park yoochun)**

 **Hwang Zi Tao(F) = 22 y.o (Sahabat baik seul ra)**

 **Xi Luhan(F) = 24 y.o (Sahabat baik seul ra)**

 **Cast lainnya akan hadir sesuai jalannya cerita. Kalimat italic adalah ringtone.**

 **Author Pov**

Sinar matahari mulai menyusup dari balik tirai yang diketahui berada dikamar seorang nona muda. 'Eungh' oh..lihatlah nona muda itu sepertinya mulai menggeliat karena terganggu sinar matahari tersebut, setelah mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali kini mata dengan obsidian cokelat itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Mata rusa betina itu kini memandang cermin didepannya, mata itu terlihat sedikit membengkak, dia mulai melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. "Selamat pagi nona. Sarapan mu sudah siap di ruang makan." Ucapan dari maidnya hanya dibalas dengan senyum tipis dan gumaman saja. Setelah menyelesaikan makannya seul ra—nona muda tersebut—masuk kedalam mobil audi hitam metalicnya yang sudah disiapkan supirnya. ' _Got me hoping you save me right now your touch got me hoping you save me right now.._ ' dering handphone yeoja itu terhenti saat dia menjawabnya, "Yeobseyo..Eomma appa i miss you. Nde? Wae? Hah... arraseo, nado saranghae eomma appa." Kini terlihat setitik air mata di ujung obsidian tersebut, namun dengan segera seul ra menghapusnya. Ya, dia tidak boleh terlihat berantakan di kampusnya nanti. "Silahkan nona.." supirnya telah membukakan pintu seul ra karena kini mereka sudah sampai di kampusnya. "Yow! What happen with you babe?" seorang pria tinggi kini berjalan sambil merangkul seul ra, "Hey chwang tolong hilangkan kebiasaan mu saat di amerika hm? Kau tahulah masalah seperti biasa.." jawab seul ra seadanya "Sudahlah bunny jangan bersedih nde? Park chngmin akan selalu menghiburmu!" sahabat seul ra yang bernama changmin itu akhirnya memberi pelukan hangat dan mengantar seul ra sampai ke depan kelasnya. Seul ra banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk melamun selama mata kuliahnya berlangsung, sampai akhirnya bel berbunyi menandakan kuliah hari itu telah usai. "Hei seul ra, har ini aku dan zi tao ingin dinner apakah kau mau ikut?" Tanya luhan salah satu sahabat seul ra "Count me in! Sudah lama kita tidak hang out bertiga hehe" sepertinya seul ra sudah tidak terlalu sedih. "Arraso! Aku yang akan menjemput ke rumah mu nanti nde, byeee" ucap luhan.

 **Choi Seul Ra Pov**

"Min ah tolong siapkan dress ku yang berwana cokelat dan heels hitamku yang dibawakan eomma dari paris nde?" suruhku pada salah satu maid. "Nde arraso agashi, oh ya.. tadi nyonya dan tuan telefon mereka bilang sudah mentransferkan ke rekening agashi.." aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Saat ini aku sudah siap, tinggal melakukan polesan terkahir pada bibirku dan...voila! perfect! Aku menatap kembali pantulan pada cermin begitu pasnya dress yang membentuk shape bodyku dengan baik, tidak lama aku mendengar panggilan dari maidku, ah pasti luhannie dan zi tao sudah datang. "Woah you look sexy tonight! Hahaha" goda zi tao padaku. Akhirnya kami segera berangkat. "Atas nama Xi Luhan" ucap luhannie begitu sampai di restaurant tersebut, pelayan langsung mengantarkan kami ke bagian outdoor restaurant setelah kami melewati bar&lounge di dalam restaurant tersebut. "Aku sangat menyukai tempat ini! Design yang unik dan..look! how pretty!" ucapku sambil memandang lampu warna-warni yang dihasilkan oleh lampu kendaraan dan gedung sekitarnya, ya saat ini kami berada di restaurant rooftop. Setelah memesan makanan kami bertiga mulai bergossip ria, yah tidak jauh dari lelaki. "Kau tahu? Tadi aku melihat Kris ge datang ke kampus, sepertinya mengurus sesuatu...dan ah seperti biasa dia sangat tampan" ucap zi tao girang dan oh jangan lupa semburat merah di pipinya. "Sayang sekali zi tao tadi kau tidak melihat gege kesayanganmu bermain basket dengan sehun ku ah.." kali ini luhan yang buka suara, dan aku? Hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Jangan lupa mereka akan sidang kelulusan sebentar lagi. Dan kalian tau? Itu artinya kalian tidak bisa melihat mereka lagi and kemungkinan terburuknya mereka akan jatuh cinta dengan rekan kerja mereka nanti." Ucapku datar, tidak ada salahnya menggoda mereka berdua. Lihatlah, mereka kini saling bertatapan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca "Yak! Sudahlah aku hanya bercanda pabbo. Jika kalian serius dengan mereka cepatlah tangkap mereka, sebelum mereka di tangkap oleh orang lain." Tidak tega juga aku melihat sahabatku akan menangis seperti ini. "Kau benar seul ra! Kita harus berjuang luhannie! Jangan biarkan kris gege dan sehun sunbae jadi milik orang lain." Zi tao berbicara dengan semangat dan di tanggapi anggukan semangat juga oleh luhan. Kini kami sedang menikmati hidangan kami masing-masing sampai sebuah suara menyita perhatian kami.

"Yak! Kau bocah, siapayang menyuruhmu berlarian disini huh?!" seorang yeoja dengan dandanan tebal berteriak pada seseorang. "Mianhe ahjumma, jiyeol tidak sengaja..mianhe.." kini gadis kecil itu bergetar takut, "Neo! Neo memanggil ku apa tadi? Ahjumma?! Kau mau menghinaku huh? Dimana orangtaumu? Apa mereka tidak mengajarimu sopan santun eoh? Apa orangtuamu begitu bodoh sampai tidak mengajarimu eoh?! Kau taubetapa harga bajuku ini? Bahkan jika eomma-mu bekerja sebagai pembantu seumur hidup juga tidak akan mampu membayarnya!" Aku tidak tahan mendengarnya aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang. "Eomma jiyeol sudah pergi ke surga ahjumma..." Deg! Kasihan sekali anak itu. "Aku tidak peduli! Kau harus mengganti bajuku ini!" wanita itu dengan kasar mendorong anak tersebut hingga jatuh. Aku segera berdiri menghampirinya, "Kau butuh berapa untuk mengganti bajumu?" tanyaku datar dan dingin, "Cih, kau tidak akan sanggup menggantinya." Sombong sekali yeoja ini, "Yak apa yang kau lakukan eoh?!" dengan segera aku memutar tubuh yeoja tersebut dan melihat brand baju yang ia kenakan "Yeobseyo, Lee ahjussi tolong pesankan dari paris dress dior yang pernah menjadi koleksi ke 13 ku, alamat pengiriman akan aku email padamu nanti, gomawo." Aku menutup sambungan telfonku. "Jadi siapa nama mu? Dan dimana alamatmu? Orang suruhanku akan segera mengantar dress baru ke alamat mu." Ucapku tetap datar "Neo tidak tau siapa aku? Aku Go Ahra putri tunggal dari pemilik saham terbesar ke-empat di dunia GoCorp." Senyuman sinis terkembang di bibirnya. "Ah, jadi kau Go ahra itu nde? Sombong sekali kau memamerkan harta orangtuamu go ahra padahal kau tidak bisa bekerja sama sekali, Dengar goahra-ssi kau pasti diajarkan tata krama, kau bersekolah di sekolah yang bagus, kau seorang yeoja kaya raya namun mengapa kelakuanmu seperti yeoja yang tidak memiliki attitude. Jika kau ingin melawan carilah lawan yang sebanding denganmu, bukan anak kecil dan jika kau berpikir kau akan melawan aku maka kau salah besar go ahra, karena aku jauh diatas mu. Aku harapkau mengerti, ahjumma." Desisku tajam dan dengan segera aku menggendong yeoja kecil ini, "Yak kau pikir siapa kau huh?! Dasar yeoja sialan!" teriak go ahra,"Kau bahkan tidak tau siapa dia, bodoh? Kau tau mengapa semua orang disini diam dan tidak ada yang melerai kalian? Itu karena dia, putri tunggal dan pewaris tunggal Hyundai juga Choi corporation, berdoa saja perusahaan appamu akan selamat nona go." Ucap zi tao membelaku, kini go ahra hanya dapat membeku,wajahnya merah padam aku rasa dia sangat malu. "Sial!" teriak ku saat go ahraberhasil menyiram air ke dress ku dan dengan segera dia pergi meninggalkan restaurant ini. 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**"Aku selalu mencintaimu yunnie, berbahagialah setelah ini.." -Kim Jaejoong-/ "Apakah memiliki perasaan seperti ini membuatku mengkhianati-mu boojae?" -Jung Yunho-/ "Eonni lepaskanlah dia, aku mencintainya.." -Choi Seul Ra- Apakah pada akhirnya jung yunho dapat melupakan mendiang istrinya dan memulai lembaran baru dengan choi seul ra?**

 **Author Pov**

"Hiks..hiks.." suara isakan kini terdengar dari yeoja kecil di sebelah seul ra, "Hei jangan menangis hum? Tenanglah nenek sihir itu sudah pergi..Kau kesini bersama siapa?" seul ra menyamakan tingginya dengan anak tersebut dan segera memeluknya. "Appa..hiks.." Jiyeol—yeoja kecil tersebut—menjawab dengan isakan tangis. Seul ra hanya dapat menghela nafas dan menggendong jiyeol kembali, setelah seul ra menyuruh teman-temannya untuk makan ia pun membawa jiyeol ke tempat appa-nya, yang ternyata berada di dalam restaurant tepatnya bagian bar&lounge yang kedap suara, pantas saja dia tidak mendengarkan keributan yang terjadi. "Appa! Hiks.." Jiyeol yang menangis langsung melompat dari dekapan seul ra dan kini menangis sesenggukan dalam pelukan appanya. "Jiyeol ah wae? Neo gwenchana? Kau kenapa sayang?" tanya appa jiyeol dengan cemas. "Tadi ada ahjumma nenek sihir yang jahat pada jiyeol appa hiks...tapi untung saja ada eonni yeopo yang menolongku hiks.." Jiyeol menceritakan pada appanya dengan airmata yang masih mengalir. Dengan segera kedua namja dan seorang yeoja tersebut menatap seul ra, dan yang ditatap hanya membungkuk hormat. "Ah anyeonghaseo, naega jung yunho imnida, jeongmal gomawo sudah menolong putri kecil ku ini.." ucap yunho sambil membungkuk, "Nde, Choi seul ra imnida, cheonmaneyo.." yeoja kecil itu semakin terisak sekarang, "Wae sayang mengapa kau menangis hm? Bukankah eonni ini sudah menyelamatkanmu?" Tanya yunho lembut "Aku merasa bersalah pada eonni..mianhe eonni hiks karena aku baju eonni basah..karena aku eonni harus menghabiskan banyak uang hiks huwaa.." jiyeol tambah menangis, seul ra yang panik pun langsung memeluk jiyeol "Nan gwenchana jiyeol, eonni gwenchana..tapi apa maksudmu dengan menghabiskan uang eonni hm?" kini jiyeol sudah sedikit tenang setelah dipeluk seul ra. "Karena aku, eonni harus mengganti baju ahjumma itu mian.." ucap jiyeol sambil tertunduk "Huh? Hahaha itu bukan masalah bagiku sayang jadi jangan menangis lagi, promise?" Tanya seul ra "Nde! Promise!" jawb jiyeol yang kini dengan senyum manisnya. "em mian apa yang dimaksud jiyeol dengan mengganti baju ahjumma itu? Ah sebelumnya perkenalkan, aku Xiah Junsu dan ini Park Yoochun.." ucap junsu "Ah annyeong junsu-ssi yoochun-ssi naega seul ra imnida, ah itu bukan apa-apa junsu-ssi hanya permasalahan kecil wanita saja.." jawab seul ra tenang, "Ani. Eonni mengapa kau tidak mengatakan sejujurnya eoh? Tadi seul ra eonni mengganti baju ahjumma itu dengan memesan langsung dari paris ahjussii!" ucap jiyeol semangat "Ah..jiyeol ah andweyo.." seul ra berujar tidak enak. "Apakah yang di bilang jiyeol itu benar seul ra?" tanya yunho "Ah..nde..keunde gwenchanayo, jeongmal." Seul ra meyakinkan yunho "Nah jiyeol, karena kau sudah bersama appamu eonni akan kembali nde?" ucap seul radengan lembut pada jiyeol. Saat hendak membalikan badan seseorang menarik lengan seul ra.

 **Seul Ra Pov**

Deg! Perasaan apa ini? Mengapa jantungku berdebar saat melihat mata musang tersebut? "Um, waeyo yunho-ssi?" tanyaku ragu "Apakah kau tidak apa-apa dengan keadaan seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Benar juga kini bagian atas bajuku basah dan yang paling parah adalah bagian bawah dress-ku, melihat aku yang terdiam memandangi dressku tiba-tiba saja jung yunho melepas jas yang dipakainya dan menyampirkan jas tersebut ke tubuhku "Yu..yunho-ssi, nan gwenchana..aku tidak perlu ini.." ucapku pelan, dapat aku lihat dari sudut mataku dia tersenyum tipis "Kau harus mengenakannya seul ra, udara malam ini cukup dingin.." yunho berkata dengan datar, "Ah nde, jeongmal kamsahamnida yunho-ssi. Tapi err, bagaimana aku akan mengembalikan jas mu ini?" tanyaku lagi "Ini kau bisa menghubungiku disini.." yunho tersenyum ramah dan menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama. Setelah itu aku kembali pada tema-temanku.

"Hei siapa ahjussi tampan itu eoh? Mengapa dia mampu membuat wajahmu merona seperti itu?" Luhannie menggodaku dengan sedikit terkekeh, akupun membalasnya dengan tatapan selesai kami pun segera pulang dan kebetulan sekali kami kembali bertemu di lobby, kami lebih tepatnya aku hanya tersenyum canggung menahan degupan jantung ini. "Ah annyeong eonni yeoppo kita bertemu lagi hehe.." Namja yangdiketahui park youchun pun membuka suara "Ah..nde.."Jawabku dengan gugup. "Yak kau berani sekali menggodanya, dasar kau pedophile." Ucap junsu eonni dengan ketus, aku rasa mereka sepasang kekasih. "heh..hahaha.." tanpa sadar aku tertawa, "Um..ada apa seul ra-ssi?" tanya junsu eonni dengan muka polosnya "Ah,mian.. Kalian pasangan yang sangat lucu hehe" aku menjawab dengan jujur dan sekarang dapat dilihat muka junsu eonni memerah. Setelah itu aku mengalihka pandangan ke arah yuho lebih tepatnya kearah jiyeol yang sedang tertidur "Dia tertidur jadi tadi kami memustuskan untuk segera pulang.." Seperti bisa membacapikiranku yunho pun membuka suara, "Ah nde.. dia pasti kelelahan.." ucapku yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh yunho. "Ekhem, Tao sepertinya ada yang sibuk dengan ahjussi barunya sehingga kita diabaikan seperti ini hiks.." suara luhan menginterupsi dan hei! Apa tadi dia bilang? Ahjussi baru? Oh come on dia berbicara seperti itu seakan-akan aku terbiasa dengan ahjussi-ahjussi. "Yah!Luhannie.." ucapku merajuk dan kini mereka semua terkekeh. "Ah perkenalkan naega xi luhan dan ini Hwang zitao.." mereka saling memperkenalkan diri sampaisebuah pertanyaan berhasil membuatku terbelalak "Tadi luhan-ssi bilang seul rasibuk dengan ahjussi barunya, apa artinya selama ini dia menyukai tipe ahjussi-ahjussi eoh? Hahaha.." tanya junsu eonni menggoda ku, "Bu..bukan seperti itu junsu-ssi. Oh come on bahkan aku tidak memiliki atau pernah memilik seorang 'ahjussi'.." aku membalas perkataan jusu eonni dengan sedikit pout."Hahaha ne junsu-ssi, tadi luhan hanya meledek seul ra karena dia sering menyukai seseorang yang terkadang memiliki umur jauh diatasnya. Dan tadi apakau bilang? Kau tidak pernah memiliki 'ahjussi'? oh ayolah kau kira kami akan melupakan park ji sang ulsanim mu hm?" tao tersenyum miring kepadaku, belum akumenjawab pertanyaan tao kalimatku dipotong oleh yoochun-ssi "Park ji sang? Parkji sang dokter bedah yang terkenal itu?! Woah daebak! Kalau begitu apakah kaujuga menyukai tipe seperti yunho-ssi?" tanyanya menyelidik, seketika muka kumerah padam "Aku baru saja mengenalnya hari ini..jadi aku belom mengenalnya dengan baik..nan molla.." jawabku menunduk menahan malu "Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau harus belajar mengenalku dengan baik seul ra-ssi, aku duluan yateman-teman. Annyeong.." ucapan yunho cukup mengagetkan ku dan apa tadi aku tidak salah lihat? Aku melihat senyuman namja itu. 

**TBC...**

 **Maaf nde ceritanya singkat-singkat huhu. Bagi para readers mohon reviewnya nde, kalo sampe di chap ini belom ada yang review juga aku terpaksa ga update lagi**


End file.
